


Afterlife

by peachni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: James had never meant to get involved with Regulus, but their entire future is at stake with one poor choice from Sirius.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. I Died Right Inside Your Arms

Getting involved with Regulus was never something James had planned to do. Before Sirius and Regulus drifted apart, a wedge thrown between them by their parents, Sirius had been more than willing to show him off. He was always bragging about how his little brother was so smart or how his little brother was so kind, and he was always willing to intimidate anyone he deemed unworthy. James didn’t know how to feel about Regulus. He had grown from a shy first-year who always seemed to have his older brother looming behind him, different houses be damned, to an independent 16 year who barely spared Sirius a glance after he had been disowned. Still, James had always held a certain fondness towards the other boy, whether it was his gentle exterior or the way his face twisted up in a frown when he thought Sirius wasn’t looking. 

James was stuck at the library, he was dragged into an unfortunate studying session with some girls from Potions, and with Sirius stuck in detention, and Remus refusing to do more than to laugh at him, James truly was stuck there. Finally, he could sneak away, but as he walked, he heard murmured voices from one of the smaller hallways. “Ah, Severus, is there anything you needed?” Came Regulus soft lilt, a confused tone seeping into his voice. 

“Yes!” Severus exclaimed almost too excitedly, “I just wanted to know if you were available to study later?” Severus questioned, before pausing for a second, “Together, I mean,” He continued as if Regulus hadn’t gotten the hint. There was a silent pause, and James held his breath as he waited for Regulus’ response.

“I appreciate the offer, Severus, but I’m afraid I’m going to be busy later tonight,” Regulus explained softly. James had never wished he had his invisibility cloak so he could peek over and see what was happening. 

“Are you sure?” Severus questioned, voice turning cold for a second before he realized his facade had dropped, “I mean, I never see you study with anyone else, and I just would like to know why you won’t study with me?” Severus amended, and James felt his fists clenching against his robes.

“It’s not anything against you, Severus, I just prefer to study alone,” Regulus spoke, and again, James held his breath for the response. 

“You’re just like your useless brother and those filthy traitors he hangs around with,” Severus scoffs, and while James knows this might not end well, he’s quick to reveal himself and pull Regulus behind him. “Potter,” Severus spat, taking a step back. “Come to protect your pet? I didn’t know you were the Black’s keeper,” Severus taunted, glancing back at Regulus, who had hidden behind James without complaint. 

“You’re such a fucking tosser,” James snarled; still, Severus refused to break eye contact with him, only glancing at him with a smug smirk. 

“I didn’t know you came to defend your damsel in distress,” Severus continued, and suddenly, James realized that every hex they had ever sent his way was justifiable as he continued to run his bloody mouth. 

Still, James was quick to act, grabbing Severus by the front of his robes and shoving him into the wall, “You fucking scum, don’t ever bother Regulus again, or I swear, I will make your life a living hell. You’ll be begging for all that useless schoolboy shit I pull with Sirius if I ever see you near him again,” James growled out, and Snape’s face grew paler as James continued. “Do you understand?” James questioned, tightening his grip enough to lift the other man barely. Snape nodded, finally breaking eye contact. 

“Now, piss off,” James spat, letting go of him, not turning around until Snape had scampered away like the fucking twat he was. When he turned to face Regulus, Regulus had already schooled his face into a neutral expression, barely acknowledging James.

“I could have handled that,” Regulus pointed out, and James shook his head before grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him towards an empty classroom. “James!” Regulus exclaimed as the door to the classroom shut.

“What? He was a fucking dick. He deserves everything he gets,” James shrugs before making his way to Regulus. “Are you sure you’re okay, Reggie? I was worried for a second,” James questioned, hands reaching out to cup his face and examine it for any marks. 

“I’m fine,” Regulus muttered, looking away from him.

“I know we don’t talk like we used to, but you shouldn’t have to deal with pricks like that,” James continued, and suddenly, it felt like everything fell into place. The odd feeling in his stomach, the anger at Snape, the way Regulus’s cheeks were flushed underneath his much darker fingers. “I care for you, Reg,” James murmured before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. It was intoxicating, almost, the way Regulus gasped and let himself grow pliant in James' arms. He was quick to push his hands into James’s hair, moaning softly when James pulled a tight arm around his waist. 

It was wrong in so many ways, Sirius would kill for him this and then hang his body for the public to see, but Regulus felt so good underneath his hands. Regulus let out the occasional moan, but as James moved to kiss at his neck, he was quick to let his whimpers fill the empty classroom. “Chair,” Regulus breathed out before pushing James onto the comfortable armchair and climbing onto his lap. James could only look up at him with barely-concealed awe, his pale skin flushed, his lips red and swollen, and his usual prim and proper uniform ruffled and wrinkled.

“Merlin,” James could only mutter before Regulus dove back down to kiss him. 

-  
If James had thought having the most mind-blowing snog session with Regulus in an empty classroom was great, watching Regulus scramble to clean up before dinner was even better. He was weak towards James's advances, getting distracted with kisses until he grew annoyed of having to unwrinkle his uniform, pushing James away for good. “Leave me alone,” Regulus complained, holding out an arm to keep James away. 

“Come on, Reggie,” James murmured, stepping behind him and pressing soft kisses to his neck. Albeit annoyed, Regulus sighed, letting his head fall back against James’s shoulder. If Regulus had any dignity left, he would try to act at least embarrassed, but after spending the last 2 hours with James, he could barely bring himself to care. 

“I’m serious; I have to get going now. Hopefully, Severus hasn’t opened his mouth,”  
Regulus sighed, pulling away from James completely, who only met his gaze with a pout. 

“If you say so, besides Sirius should be getting out of detention soon,” James sighed; still, he leaned closer, “Wouldn’t want him to catch us.” Regulus ignored the shudder down his spine at the implication and shook his head. 

“Prick, he’ll have my head and yours,” Regulus bristled, reaching down to smooth down his uniform and straighten up his tie. James only laughed, as if Sirius wouldn’t be furious, “I’ll see you soon then, my love,” James announced, barely bothering to adjust his own clothes before winking and leaving Regulus alone in the abandoned classroom. 

As much as Regulus wished to be upset with himself, or James for that matter, he couldn’t bring his anger to last more than a few hours. There was a slight annoyance in having to get rid of all the lingering bites James had left, knowing he would have to do the same if they wanted to remain inconspicuous. 

James continued to drag him in different classrooms at odd times. How he was getting away from his friends without raising suspicions remained a mystery, but Regulus guessed they were buying whatever excuse James had been giving them. It was exhilarating, to say the least, letting James pin him up against whatever wall he could and then have his way with him for the next hour. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. James seemed to enjoy it as well, Regulus had noticed he was less adamant on the Gryffindor girl than before, and the rest of his friends thought it was nothing more than her lack of interest wounding him. It brought Regulus pride, knowing it was all him who drew him further away from the girl and closer to him; he was more than happy to replace her in James’s life. 

It had been going good, until one morning at breakfast, Regulus received a letter from home. He chose to open it away from the Slytherin table. Despite being his house-mates, Regulus barely trusted them to keep their mouths shut with anything Mother would have written. Father didn’t write often, but Mother wrote even left, and if the official seal on the envelope had anything to do with it, Regulus was sure this was better to be opened in private. He waited until he could find a quiet hiding place, shown to him by James during one of their many escapes, where he could open the letter. As Regulus read through the words, his eyes moving frantically across the paper, never had he felt so cornered. Regulus could barely register the words, _Death Eater _and _mark _seemed to taunt him, and Regulus knew he had to find Sirius. He was quick to make his ways through the halls, only stopping to think of how he would sneak into the Gryffindor dorm. He could always threaten a first year, but before he could think much more, he felt a hand on his shoulder.____

_____ _

_____ _

“I take it you need to get inside?” Remus questioned with a soft smile, and Regulus could do nothing more than look down at the floor, ashamed, and nod. Remus was quick to mutter the password, more desperate to get inside than to linger in the halls. “I’ll take you to Sirius,” Remus muttered, and Regulus nodded, quick to duck his head and follow until they reached the dorm. 

“Moony!” Sirius called as Remus walked inside, only for his smile to drop as he spotted Regulus behind him. “What are you doing here?” Sirius spat, and that was enough to catch James’s and Peter’s attention. James paled before spotting the envelope and staring at Regulus questionably. 

“Mother sent a letter,” Regulus mumbled, holding the letter out. Sirius must have been interested because he was quick to stand, stalking over to Regulus and taking the letter from his hands. Regulus felt like he shrank as Sirius continued to read through the letter, and Sirius only scoffed, “Isn’t this what you wanted, little brother?”. Regulus’s eyes widened; he had expected Sirius to be more understanding, to console him rather than sneer at him. 

“I-” Regulus paused before lowering his tone, “Sirius,” Regulus pleaded, and if Sirius felt any remorse for him, he didn’t show it. 

“Isn’t this what you were after all along? Look at you now, Reggie,” Sirius spat, “The perfect son,” he continued. “Why’d you come here, Regulus? I have no interest in what you choose to do with yourself after I graduate.” Regulus could feel himself crumbling, Sirius was becoming colder and colder with each word he said, and Regulus found himself shrinking away in fear. “Little ickle Regulus Black, future Death Eater,” Sirius bellowed, and this was enough to garner gasps from the rest of his friends. 

“Sirius,” Regulus reached out, desperate to ignore the stinging in his eyes, only to cry out when Sirius smacked his hand away. Sirius had never, ever hit Regulus. He refused to raise a hand at him even after they had grown apart and the stinging in his hand was enough to force his tears out. Sirius faltered as if he suddenly realized what he had done, and as he reached out to touch Regulus, he was cut off. “Don’t touch me,” Regulus cried, bringing his hand to his chest. “You’re just like Mother!” Regulus shouted, and as Sirius reached out towards him, now more sorry than ever, James stopped him. Sirius stared at James in shock; what was he doing protecting his little brother from his best friend.

“James?” Sirius questioned, voice wet, but James kept his gaze hardened, daring Sirius to get any closer to Regulus. Remus was quick to place a hand on his shoulder and drag him back, eyes flickering between Sirius and Regulus. Before James could turn to comfort Regulus, he ran out of the room, leaving the rest of them in shock. “They’re coming for him tomorrow morning,” Sirius stammered, and James was quick to turn back at him, making sure Sirius saw him as he reached for the cloak and the map. He didn’t say a word after he stalked out of the dorm. Sirius knew what it meant. His own actions had driven Regulus towards an edge that he was begging Sirius to help him off of. 

“Fuck,” Sirius cried, burying his face in his hands as he thought of his little brother; he had raised a hand to him after 17 years. The betrayal in his face haunted him. Sirius might have sent his brother away forever. If James couldn’t reach him tonight, Regulus would be gone by tomorrow morning, before any of them had even risen.


	2. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry for how late this second part is and how short it ended up being. i feel like ive had this in my drafts forever and this was the only thing I could manage to churn out. i hope you guys are satisfied with the ending !!

James awakes to an empty bed. It isn’t until he hears crying from the room across the hall, the nursery, that he understands why. Harry must have woken up hungry again. Still, James needs a moment to sit up before he’s throwing his legs over the bed and slipping into his slippers. He walks tiredly towards the nursery door, the bedroom door already having been open, and smiles at the sight before him. Regulus is curled up with Harry on the rocking chair, whispering softly to him as he feeds him. Harry seems as animated as ever, staring up at Regulus with those wide eyes. 

“You always wake up when I’ve finally fallen asleep,” Regulus whispers, adjusting Harry for a quick second before tilting the bottle once more. 

“You know, I could have woken up,” James says, startling Regulus who only jumps and then turns slightly to smile at him. 

“And leave him crying until you finally wake up. As if,” Regulus scoffed. As James had suspected, Regulus was every bit a paranoid parent, waking up for the simplest gurgle from Harry. Harry had no problem, as long as he was being fed and burped, he really didn’t seem to care who it was that held him. Still, James wished Regulus would let him handle Harry more, his husband seemed to have dark circles that have been a permanent fixture since they brought Harry home. 

“I’ll burp him,” James spoke, and Regulus only nodded, setting the bottle down and handing over Harry. Harry seemed happy to see him, happily gurgling at his face, and James could only smile before settling Harry against his shoulder. “I’ve told you to wake me, Reg,” James whined, more annoyed that his husband couldn’t sleep through at least one night of the week.

Regulus only brushes him off with a wave of his hand, choosing to settle into the rocking chair and close his eyes. It isn’t until James has set Harry down in bed again that he notices that Regulus is asleep. He rolls his eyes, of course, he would fall asleep in the rocking chair. It had only been a little over 3 months that Harry had been born, and like everything else, Regulus loved to overwork himself. 

Despite that, James was always grateful to have him. James had almost lost Regulus all those years ago when Sirius had been careless, still James was able to get to him in time. He brought him home that day, wrote to his parents and they had been ready to accept Regulus into their home the second they went on holiday break. It was amazing watching Regulus come out of his shell once he was surrounded by people who loved him. His parents had been ecstatic as well, and they had been over the moon once they announced Harry was on the way. Lily was more than generous enough when she offered to surrogate for them, and Regulus and James would forever be in debt to her for giving them, Harry. 

Regulus was light enough for James to carry back across the hall, and he did, setting his husband down softly in bed. James double checked all the doors once again, and he made sure both the nursery door and their bedroom door were open before settling into bed once again. His family was going to be okay.


End file.
